Lost, Hope, Home
by SecretFaxtion
Summary: A mysterious girl winds up on the streets of London and ends up in a place called: 'Mystery Room'. A lot of weird, surprising things happen as this girl tries to coupe with her amnesia, she encounters familiar faces and problems,Join the mysterious girl Rain, with her mentors Lucy Baker and Alfendi Layton in her journey to find her lost self. (DISCLAIMERS INSIDE)
1. Prolougue

Author's note: HELLO EVERYONE! SecretFaxtion here with a random story… Yes… I know… WHERE IS THE ACE ATTORNEY, it will come… in later chapters… But not know….

Anyways! Hopefully you will enjoy!

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY, PROFFESOR LAYTON, OR MYSTERY ROOM. ALL THE CREDITS GO TO THERE RESPECTFULL OWNERS…

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Prologue:**

? Pov:

I roamed the dark and cold streets of London, not to mention damp… The rain, pouring down on my weak body as I struggled to find food, maybe a shelter, and most importantly… Help. I was lost, all I remember is waking up in a coffin that, in my opinion, looked like it was about to be buried in fact. But… enough with the talking… All I have to say is that I am lost… All I know I was in London (because of the streets… I didn't look like America… And from the distance I could see Big Ben) and probably about to die soon if I didn't think of anything.

I continued to search for… Probably a few minutes, hours, days, years? Wait… what am I saying? I guess my mind was so numb I couldn't even think straight… I tried to look at those nearby clocks… But, my vision, it was to blurry I could hardly tell the time. I continued to wander aimlessly until my body was telling me, taunting me to take a seat, to rest on the pavement… And so I did.

I 'sat' or should say collapsed backwards and felt something hard that made my back slightly hurt from the impact, I realized I was leaning against a lamppost… How convenient… I forced myself to stay awake, but again… My body was taunting me to sleep, to rest from all that walking around, I slowly felt myself drooping, accommodated with me slowly sliding down the lamppost, as my brain was being serenaded by the whispers I heard… probably was going insane cause of the lack of food, water and rest. When I felt myself slipping from my consciousness… I saw to 2 people like figures… They were probably starring, or walking by… So, with my shaky breath, or maybe even my last.

"H-Help… m-me…"

…

Then I blacked out.

.:.:.:.:.:.

OAO Well… That's… Short? I dunno… Probably not… Meh… ANYWAY! Hopefully you enjoy! Is there are grammar errors… or even words that aren't spelled correctly… FORIGIVE ME! (I WAS LAZY TO CORRECT IT) So… Ta-TAH!

-Faxtion


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello again! I am back with another chaptah! :D Anyways! Hopefully! Again you will enjoy this! (Or maybe the others) so… Yay!

To 'angelfish10': Yes, the Professor and Phoenix have already met each other! (FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED PHOENIX WRIGHT VS. PROFESSOR LAYTON OMG YOU SHOULD *ahem*) and … Soon you will know! (HINT COIN: AN OC… Wait… That isn't really a helpful hint) Just enjoy :D

DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON, OR PHOENIX WRIGHT, OR EVEN MYSTERY ROOM… SO…YEAH… CREDIT GOES TO THERE RESPECTFUL OWNERS

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter 1: Answered and Unanswered **

? Pov:

I slowly opened my tired eyes, waking up on the pave—Wait a minute… This isn't the pavement! I shot out of the sofa that I was on, with a blanket covering half of my body.

'Huh… How did I end up here?' I thought, suddenly it came back to me, I was so exhausted—

My stomach growled loudly.

And hungry… I fell asleep looking for help!

I scanned across the room observing my surroundings (or even find some food). I turned to the other side of the room to find someone, my eyes widen and I ducked down, hiding- Well… Tried to hide from the stranger… But, peeked from the top, He had wavy, slightly long, dull-purple hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a red and blue striped, long and loose sweater that the lower neck area was covered. With a simple white lab coat, He looked so interested with the folder in his hands that he didn't notice me! I gave a sigh of soft sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't notice me.

'Or else it would be awkward' I laughed, inwardly of course.

Suddenly, the door was hastily slammed open by a woman, she was panting, her hair slightly disheveled? I couldn't tell mostly because of the nice, orange cap she had preached on her heed.

"Sorry I'm late again Prof!" She laughed, again, hasn't noticed I was awake.

The man chuckled, "It's fine Lucy" taking a sip from his mug.

Then… My stomach growled like a hungry lion that hasn't eaten for days. My eyes widened, my face heating up from the embarrassment, the growl caught the 2 strangers' attention, as their eyes widened in shock as well.

"Well if it isn't the lass who we found on the road" The girl smiled, "She must be hungry! You want a something t' eat lass?" She asked me, the words 'Hopefully-I-Don't-Scare-Her' was written on her face. I nodded eagerly, licking my dry lips, food… That was all I wanted right now (Oh! And a drink if I may add).

The woman laughed, "I'll be right on it! You watch the lass, Kay Prof?" She smiled at the man and went out of the room. After that woman left, it was awkward… I barely knew the guy, who may I add is called 'Prof'. A few minutes later the woman burst in the room with a platter of sandwiches (Huh? Where did the platter come from?)

"Bon Appétit~" She smiled and place the platter on the table in front of me. As soon as the platter hit the table, I immediately wolfed down the sandwiches, forgetting that there were still people in the room, the woman chuckled while the man, to me, was trying to hold himself from laughing. I realized why and stopped half-way on the last sandwich.

"Why did you stop lass? Go ahead!" the woman encouraged me to eat the last one. After I did, though not completely satisfied. The woman asked me: "So… Lass… What where ya doing out in t' cold streets?"

I simply shrugged in response. She furrowed her brows slightly, "Speak up will ya?" grumpy that I didn't speak yet.

"O-Oh…" I finally spoke, "Sorry…"

The woman laughed, "It's okay! … By the way lass… What's ya name?" she questioned.

"You first miss…" I quickly said in reply.

"Well… My name is Lucy Baker! The (*cough*grumpy*cough*) man over there is the Prof!" she chirped.

He added, "Or Alfendi Layton… My actual name, I am an Inspector and Lucy's mentor." Lucy grinned, "But! I just like calling him Prof!"

"Okay let's get back to t' topic~! What's your name lass?" The curious girl asked.

"My name…. My name… I-Is…" I stuttered out.

'Wait… What is my name? W-Who am I?'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

OMG SORRY IF THIS TOOK LONG, SCHOOL IS JUST…. UGGGHHHHH….

Anyways! Hopefully you enjoyed~! See yah~!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

OMG THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! *cough* *hack* I-I got to loud…

Anyways!

DISCLAI- *cough* Disclaimers: I do not own Ace Attorney, Professor Layton, or Even Mystery Room! All of them belong to their respective owners!

To 'angelfish10': Oh dear… THE HINT COIN! IT SPE- *cough* *hack* G-got to loud again… It speaks to me! So… How will I explain this without spoiling… Hmm… (*cough* inrealityIamstillthinkingofwhowillappear *cough* ) … Is that a good hint? No? IM SO- *cough* *hack* I'm sorry (Why does my throat hate me?) And OMG THA- *cough* *cough* and thank you~!

To 'chloemcg': Well… You will find out on this chapter! So… YA- *cough* *cough* Ughhh… Yay~! And yes! She is an OC~ and thank you so muuuccchh~

Sheesh… Why does my throat hate me today? Meh… Oh! And sorry if the chapters are short. I will try to make it longer~!

Hopefully you enjoy~!

Warning: I suck at Yorkshire accents…. So please… Forgive me! (Especially for those out there with Yorkshire accents!) If you have anything to say about these attempts… Please help me correct this in the future chapters! Pwease!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Beginning?**

? Pov:

'Who am I?'

The voice in my head repeated echoed, and it stung… Painfully…

'wHO Am i?'

Repeatedly it wanted—No… I wanted to know…

'Who aM—'

"LASS!" Lucy's voiced dragged me back to my senses.

As I snapped back to reality, I noticed my eyes where slightly foggy… Was I… Crying? I suddenly felt something wet slide down my cheek to my neck as my vision cleared slightly on my left eye.

'Yup' the voice in my head said… But it sounded… Different, 'You're crying like a wimp again!' another voice barked.

I shook my head furiously 'N-No I am not! I… I..!—'

"Oi! Lass! Get back t' earth will you?" Lucy snapped.

"O-Oh…" I realized that talking to myself… stupid… "I'm sorry Lucy…"

Lucy's Pov:

-Earlier-

I am LATE! Oh! 'opefully Prof (or more specifically… Potty Prof [Spoilers to those who haven't played Mystery Room! Play It! NOW! ]) would get mad at me! GAH! I better hurry up! I ran through the halls smoothly—well… I did run inta DC Chan (Deputy Commissioner Chan) which sent his papers flying… But, I don't think that it's a big deal… Wait… I almost forgot I'm late! So! Like any ot'er person would do when they wa late, I ran like there was no tomorrow, dreamin' I wouldn't be late for work (again.)

-Now-

I were not expecting this really…

'Well… I did… Afta I went in… I kinda forgot we had somebody dragged inta here…'

Now we have a lass who were, well… t' me… Mentally insane!

"Oi! Lass! Get back t' earth will you?" I snapped.

She jolted slightly, I bet she realized that she were not responding…

"O-Oh…" The lass stuttered, "I'm sorry Lucy"

'The lass is a weird one… Ain't she?' I laughed to me self.

? Pov:

I saw Lucy snickering slightly.

'Probably laughing inside' the same voice from the start said.

"Umm… A-Anyways… I am sorry Lucy… Alfendi… I seem to have… What was that? Hmm It's at the tip—"

"You mean Amnesia?" Alfendi said.

I reluctantly responded "Yes… I am afraid so…"

"Well… Since you don't remember your name… Why not we call you… Err…"

Alfendi thought for a moment, "How about…Dorothy?"

"No to old…"

"Emily?"

"To… I don't know… Bleh… How about… Ah!" Lucy exclaimed "Rain!"

. . .

"Are you seriously?" Alfendi asked, dumbfounded.

"Well… One, we did find the lass when it were raining… And Two, it sounds betta than Emily or Dorothy" Lucy proved her point.

"That's just—"

"Okay" I cut in, "I… I like the name Rain… It seems like a nice name" I smiled.

"Rain it is then!" Lucy cheered, "I can't wait to show you to the others~!" Suddenly she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room to explore the building.

3rd Person View:

The dull-purple inspector just sighed, "There they go…" he took a sip of his slightly cold tea.

'Hah! Baker out witted you there' the voice, Or 'Potty Prof' as Lucy would call it, echoed through the back of his head.

'Keep in mind… We are the same person' he simply replied.

'But! I am the real one! The one more intelligent than you, and was the one who is supposed to be the one controlling!' Potty Prof barked.

'Hmph'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Welp… That had some spoilers… And stuff… Okay! Anyways! Hopefully you enjoyed and see you again soon!

-Faxtion


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Sorry it's been a while…. But Hey… It's life! So~ Today I have another chapter set-up for you~ and I am also really sorry if it's been to long… I didn't really keep track of time… And SCHHHOOOOLLL… UGGGGHHHH…. So… OMG WHYYYYYY… HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!

Replies:

To'angelfish10': Well… Ace Attorney is in this crossover, but, it will it's going to show in later chapters… AND I AM SO SORRY I AM LATE TT^TT REALLY LATE… Oh! And Rain? Well… I guess I will try be descriptive in this story XD

To 'chloemcg': Thanks~ my throat is better now thanks~ But… ITS BEEN SO LOONNNGGG… And! Ace Attorney will appear in later chapters… I'll drop some hints… In some chapters…

To 'thearoos': XD Well… They'll appear in late chapters, so for now… Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unfamiliar and Familiar<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain's Pov:<p>

I just sighed, as I was being forcefully pushed down the stairs, surprisingly I haven't fell yet. So… After being pushed downstairs we slowed down in front of a woman, she looked crippled, weak, sitting on chair… Her hair black and straight, a length that reached her shoulders, at her side was one of those things which hospitals would have… What were those anyways? Oh, right… Back to the woman, she also had a lab coat… was she a doctor?

"Ello Flo!" Lucy smiled, "Have ye heard of the lass we found out in the rain?" I just laughed at that part

"Yeah… I've –ACHOO!" her sneeze seemed to echo, "-sniff- heard about her… Is this –sniff- the girl?" she asked, her voice all croaky ((XD lol this remind me of me and my sore throat)).

"Aye! Since… Err… The lass forget 'er name… We decided we'd call her Rain!" She said with no hesitation.

"Really? Al agree—ACHOO! Agreed to that?"

"Yup! I'm sure the Prof loves ta name!"

I sighed, mentally.

"Florence…" the woman said.

I looked at her, confused.

"My name… -sniff- Florence –ACHOO! –sniff- Florence Sich…"

"O-Oh…" I realized, "Okay then… Ms. Sich…"

She gave a small smile. So, after a nice cheery chat with Florence, Again, but instead of being pushed… I was being dragged by Lucy. We continued to venture out until we meet another woman along the way, she had wavy, blonde hair…She was wearing a vertical black and white striped polo, with a white collar. White skirt, some kind of light blue coat hanging on her shoulders, with a pocket watch hanging at the side of her waist. She looked frustrated.

"Ello 'ilda~!" Lucy greeted her.

"Hmm?" the woman named 'ilda' hummed, her eyes focused on the folder she had in her hand, probably had important papers.

"Ellooo? Earth ta 'ilda?" Lucy waved her hand, successfully, that got her attention.

"Oh!" she finally released, "Hello Lucy… Who is this?" she asked pointing at me.

"This lass were Rain! Rain? 'ilda… 'ilda~"

The woman sighed, "Hilda Pertinax, nice to meet you" she extended her hand for me to shake, I did, but it was slightly… Umm… Awkward…

"So… What ya have there?" Lucy pointed at the file she was holding.

"This thing?" Hilda said, looking file, "Ah... A case that I was going to assign you and Al" she smiled.

"What were that case about?" Lucy asked, curious.

"About… my assistant…"

Lucy looked shocked, "Huh? You 'ave an assistant?"

"Yeah… She got in 3 days ago" Hilda simply replied.

"Ehh?! How come I were not told about this?!" Lucy huffed.

I tried to cut in, "Maybe becau—"my stomach growled.

Now I remember why Lucy dragged me here.

"Right! TO THE SARNIE SHOP!" again, dragging me again. Hilda simply gave a half-pitiful, half- happy smile as I was dragged… Again…

* * *

><p>3rd Pov:<p>

Lucy happily dragged Rain all the way to the sarnie (sandwich) shop, sure there were a bit of bumping into random people, then they scold you for a few minutes, but… Lucy didn't mind. The one thing she had occupying her head was one word.

Sarnie

Finally after all of the hardships (of dragging, pushing, and nagging) they finally reached their destination. A simple, nice, clean sandwich shop. Paint peeling here and there, but it wasn't that noticeable.

Anyways

the two women went in, Lucy taking the orders and Rain reserving a seat. She decided to seat near the shop's window, with a satisfied sigh escaping from her lips, she glanced out the window. And to her surprise she saw familiar—unfamiliar people… She couldn't tell, her mind racked, her body feeling something like a jolt of electricity when she saw three people.

One of them wore a top hat, brown with some kind of… Orange? Or Red ribbon that was wrapped around the hat, judging to its appearance. The man looked some-what old, with a brown, unpinned blazer of what-not, with an orange shirt underneath it. (I'm so sorry I suck when it comes to describing clothes) And at the bottom regular brown pants with brown leather shoes.

Another one was a boy, he wore a blue cap, sorta like the ones you would find in a train contractor or something. With light blue blazer, unpinned, with a blue tie and a white undershirt. A green vest, pinned this time, with brown pants and long, blue socks with some brown shoes (XD I just gave up… Wait… No… There is more)

But, the third was a girl, the one who seemed to be the most familiar of all, she wore a pink jacket, and a ponytail. The undershirt was plain yellow, she wore denim pants that kind of looked loose, and some red converse. Sure, her fashion statement was kind of bad, but hey, she didn't seem to mind that-

"RAIN!"

The girl whipped her head as soon as she heard her name. She blinked for she was facing Lucy, who seemed to be in a pout, crossing her arms.

"I've been callin' you for a long time!"

Rain gave a nervous laugh, "S-Sorry about that…"

"It looked like you found somethin' interesting when ya were looking out ta window, what was it?"

"Oh…" the brunette glance out the window, sadly, she couldn't find the un-familiar-ish people. "It's nothing, I-I was looking at the clouds! Yup!"

Lucy gave that dumbfounded look, but shrugged it off afterwards and happily eat her sandwich, but Rain just looked out that window, wondering about those unfamiliar, familiar people that passed by.

* * *

><p>OMG I'M FINISHED! FINALLY! *fail dances* Okay! Hopefully all of you guys enjoyed~! Sorry for the REALLY REALLY bad delay! SCHOOL IS JUST, UGGGHHHHH<p>

R&R Guys!


End file.
